


The Rose's Leaf (You May Hope)

by raevee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist!Sherlock, I wanted him to be a kindergarten teacher, Johnlock Gift Exchange 2012, M/M, Teacher!John, but oh well, i shall just say it's school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raevee/pseuds/raevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The first time Amelia Lestrade-Holmes brought a flower to the school was on the first day, and John couldn’t help but frown. As a teacher, he’s seen boys give flowers to the girl they adore plenty of times before, and that’s no surprise—but he can’t figure out where they got a chrysanthemum. </i><br/> </p><p>Posted for Johnlock Gift Exchange by johnlockchallenges on tumblr. Prompt was “I’m a big fan of AU’s, especially when Sherlock and John change their occupations (for example, Florist!John, Doctor!Sherlock, etc.)— but I’m fine if you choose just your normal, straight-up AU. Please, no Wholock or Superlock crossovers- I don’t know enough there- and I’d prefer something that’s not PWP or built specifically with sex as the whole purpose of the fic. I’m a first-kiss and growing-attraction-but-noticing-the-other-side-likes-you-back kinda gal, haha. ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose's Leaf (You May Hope)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no expert on the meanings of flowers, and this may be filled with mistakes galore. The flower meanings I used will be posted underneath the fic. Un-britpicked and un-betaed, and thus all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC, created by Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Not mine.

      The first time Amelia Lestrade-Holmes brought a flower to the school was on the first day, and John couldn’t help but frown. As a teacher, he’s seen boys give flowers to the girl they adore plenty of times before, and that’s no surprise—but he can’t figure out where they got a _chrysanthemum_. When he asked, she said, “ _it’s from Uncle Sherlock!”_ while smiling, her brown eyes expecting John to know who “Sherlock” was, and started talking about how they have to put it in “somewhere with sunlight and has enough water” before it starts to “get really really weak and die”. John smiled back with a light frown on his forehead, and decided to not ask further for now. The flowers vary from day to day from then on, and it became a tradition for John to help Amelia take care of the flowers she especially like in a small patch of soil behind the school every morning.

\--- 

     The first time Amelia Lestrade-Holmes used the language of flowers to express herself to John was when she broke a vase. She was sad for the whole day—her shoulders were slumped in shame, her head was facing the floor in embarrassment, and her silky brown hair was covering her eyes. She was never one to talk more than necessary (except when it comes to things that interests her, like flowers and bees), so when she came and gave John a purple _hyacinth_ while saying _“I’m really sorry,”_ he shouldn’t have been so surprised. John pulled her into his lap and told her she’s forgiven, and she smiled. She gave him a _hydrangea_ the day after, the spark back in her eyes and a big smile gracing her lips.

     John started to make it a routine for him to ask Amelia what is the meaning of the flower she brought each day. Sometimes John would wonder whether Amelia made up the flower meanings, and every time he checks it on the internet, everything she said was right.

\---

     The first time Amelia Lestrade-Holmes brought Sherlock Holmes to John’s attention was months later, during the Parent-Teacher conference. Amelia’s parents, DI Lestrade and Mr. Mycroft Holmes, were both unfortunately busy that day. So, instead of the nice pair of parents that always make John somewhat envious, John finally got to meet “Uncle Sherlock”.

     That day, John came home with a split lip, a bruise on the right side of his face, a bad mood, two outraged parents, and a mental note that he will _never_ be around Sherlock Holmes _ever_ again.

\---

     The first time Amelia Lestrade-Holmes started bringing specified flowers (“ _this one is for the class, and this one special for you!”)_ was the day after the Parent-Teacher conference. John was suddenly reminded with the “Uncle Sherlock” that Amelia mentioned on her first day of school and connected it to the Sherlock Holmes he just saw the previous day.

     He couldn’t help but frown at the red carnation.

     “It means _‘admiration’_!” Amelia smiled, seeing John’s frown. John just raised his eyebrows and accepted the flower, not wanting to be rude to the six year old (although he can’t care less about that bloody wanker).

 _The flowers exclusively for me will probably stop in a few days_ , he thought.

     The stream of flowers never stopped.

\--- 

     The first day Amelia Lestrade-Holmes was to be picked up after school by Sherlock, John was worried. Amelia’s parents were out of the country, thus the task of picking up Amelia was entrusted to Sherlock. The last thing John would want Amelia to go through is something bad, and Sherlock is a magnet for everything bad. Since he lives nearby Sherlock’s home (where Amelia is sleeping over), he did the one solution to the problem: accompany Sherlock and Amelia on their way back home.

     It turns out that Sherlock Holmes is _slightly_ better than he once thought.

     Just _very_ slightly, though.

\-- 

     The first time Amelia Lestrade-Holmes told John that Uncle Sherlock is a “really good florist” who conducts “lots of lots of studies” on bees, John didn’t believe it fully. Sure, it would explain all the flowers, but a florist? Really? No way. Nope.

     So when John passed by Sherlock’s shop a few blocks away from the school, his eyes became large and comical in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he’s seeing: _the_ Sherlock, tending to flowers while _humming_. There were also diagrams and notes about something resembling bees at the wall nearest to the back door.

     John passed the sight as a mere hallucination; the result of his recent, frequent overexposure to the eccentricity and mystery that is Sherlock Holmes.

     But when a bee stung a child nearby the bushes where Amelia was checking her flowers after school, Sherlock quickly removed the stinger and brought the crying child to the nearest bathroom for soap and water.  He did everything with practiced ease, knowing exactly what to do and what not to do, as if he had done this a million times before.

     That day, John found out that Sherlock _have_ treated himself for bee stings for more than he can count (knowing it’s Sherlock, probably more than a million times). As a thank you, John asked Sherlock out for a cup of tea when he’s available.

     Once Sherlock sat down in the café they agreed to meet, John immediately gave him a leaf of a rose, hoping Sherlock would get his meaning.

     Sherlock stared down at the leaf, and smiled up at John.

_You may hope._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The flower meanings I used--  
> Chrysanthemum: wasn't going to specify any meanings to it.  
> Purple Hyacinth: "I'm sorry"  
> Hydrangea: "Thank you"  
> Red carnation: Portrays admiration  
> Rose (leaf): "You may hope"


End file.
